1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low powered monitored devices arranged in a configuration commonly referred to as a mesh network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mesh Networks are networks in which data of various kinds can be routed between nodes. The advantageous feature of a mesh network is that it allows connections between nodes to be made even when direct paths between the nodes are broken by allowing hopping around the nodes until the required node is reached. Mesh Networks are generally very reliable and are widely used in connection with Information Technology (IT) applications, particularly in wireless form.
Hitherto, it has not been thought possible to link monitored devices in a mesh network configuration due to the fact that such devices are required to operate on power drawn from an on board power supply. Due to the power requirements of such devices, it has been thought that use in a mesh network configuration would lead to an unacceptably short life of the on board power supply where there is the need for constant monitoring of the devices in the network.